


Осколки пламени

by WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Retelling, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Гало не смог спасти мир. Даже одного человека — и то не смог.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Осколки пламени

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг романа Станислава Лема «Солярис»

Гало проснулся еще до будильника — обычное в последнее время дело. Но все равно дождался, пока он зазвонит. Веселый мотив когда-то понравившейся песни теперь казался противным и резким, хмарь за окном тоже не добавляла бодрости. Да, наверняка дело было в погоде. Раньше Гало всегда просыпался в хорошем настроении, радовался каждому дню, получал удовольствие от работы. Но тогда небо было чистым и солнечным, а сам Гало был уверен, что сможет спасти всех и каждого.

Гало перевернулся на спину, уставился на схему солнечной системы, прилепленную к потолку. Большой круг Солнца с отходящими от него протуберанцами, расположившиеся на своих орбитах планеты и спутники, несколько звезд на периферии. В тусклом утреннем свете они выглядели белесыми и неживыми, а по ночам светились загадочным зеленоватым светом — долго, пока не выцвели от времени. Гало любил на них смотреть в детстве и даже потом, когда их стало не разглядеть в темноте, все равно не стал их убрать, перевез с собой в квартиру неподалеку от пожарной части. Подарок Крея, который тот принес через месяц после катастрофы, помог приклеить на потолке комнаты в совсем другом доме.

Крея Гало не видел с самого суда. Только читал в новостях, что, несмотря на приговор, ему оставили лабораторию и возможность вести исследования — даже обещали помилование, если ему удастся спасти планету. Пусть и преступники, Крей со своими сотрудниками оставались немногими, кто разбирался в происходящем. Его разрешалось навещать, но Гало так и не смог себя заставить. Даже не потому, что Крей предал их всех — у него все равно ничего не получилось, так что, наверное, Гало сумел бы это ему простить. Но то, он сделал с Лио, ни забыть, ни простить не получалось.

Гало вздохнул и встал с кровати. Пора.

Кран на кухне тек. Давно уже, но поначалу чинить его не хватало времени, теперь — желания. Капли монотонно выстукивали по грязной тарелке, скатывались по пирамиде из кружек, заполонивших раковину. Мыть посуду тоже не было ни времени, ни желания.

Кофе в жестянке не оказалось. Гало сделал мысленную пометку зайти после дежурства в магазин и пошел собираться. Попьет кофе потом.

***  
Перед входом в здание департамента Гало привычно натянул на лицо улыбку — тоже часть работы по сохранению того привычного, что еще осталось. Фальшивая улыбка, может, и не обманывала своих, но хотя бы позволяла избегать расспросов. На сочувственные взгляды Айны и Вариса Гало старался не обращать внимания.

— Привет! — Заметив его, Лючия привычно махнула рукой и снова уткнулась в экран. С ней было проще: механизмы ее увлекали гораздо больше, чем живые люди с их проблемами.

— Ну что там? — Гало первым делом направился к кухне. — Что-то интересное?

— Всполох, и здоровущий. — Лючия простучала что-то на клавиатуре, вывела на большой экран изображение провалившегося кратера Дизель-Везувия со взметнувшимся над ним пламенем. Всполох и правда выглядел мощно, отливал темно-фиолетовым. Гало невольно вспомнил дракона, с криками летавшего над Промеполисом. Но это было давно и больше никогда не повторится.

Промары утихли с тех пор, как Крей пытался использовать их в качестве топлива для космического корабля, будто затаились. А извержения вулканов, начавшиеся во время запуска звездолета, продолжались. Возможно, Земле действительно оставалось недолго — тогда Гало не особо вслушивался в то, что говорил компьютер-профессор в своем убежище на дне замерзшего озера, слишком спешил спасать мир. Не сомневался, что у него все и так получится. И рядом был Лио. А теперь не у кого было спрашивать: от убежища остались только обломки, которые мелкие ручейки постепенно затопили водой, от Лио не осталось совсем ничего.

Боль не ушла даже спустя два месяца, даже несмотря на то, что Гало знал его совсем недолго, и вообще, тот был террористом. То и дело видел во сне, как Лио рассыпается пеплом у него в руках. Гало сердито задвинул кружку в кофемашину, ткнул на кнопку. Думать о Лио на работе не стоило, иначе совсем расклеится.

— Кажется, кофе ты попить не успеешь. Возгорание на участке D6. Остальным уже тоже сообщила.

— Ага, иду.

Больше можно было не уточнять, что там, атака террористов или бытовое: банды ультраопаленных больше не существовало, новые опаленные не появлялись. Но пожары все равно возникали — по неосторожности простых людей, из-за сбоев в системах или природных факторов. Кое-что в их работе изменилось, но пожарные были нужны всегда.

Гало быстрым шагом прошел к пожарной машине, изображая бурный энтузиазм, помахал уже стоявшим возле нее Реми и Айне и сразу забрался в кабину. Тушить огонь он любил, работа хорошо вытряхивала из головы тяжелые мысли, помогала на время забыться. Несясь к участку пожара и слыша звуки сирен, он снова чувствовал себя на своем месте. 

***  
Пожар оказался гораздо масштабнее, чем говорила Лючия, и пока они пытались справиться с огнем прежде, чем он переберется на соседние дома, она продолжала недоверчиво ворчать по громкой связи, поражаясь тому, что недоглядела. Гало не особо прислушивался, пока она вдруг не замолчала на секунду, не произнесла удивленно:

— Кажется, кто-то остался на восьмом этаже! Странно… только что же проверяла.

— Просто не твой день, бывает. — Отозвался молчавший до этого Варис. — Сейчас все сделаем.

Не вспомнить наверняка, но вроде бы Варис находился в другом торце здания, дальше. А Гало всегда реагировал быстрее.

— Я спасу!

— Гало! Это опасно!

Не отвечая, он отключил связь и направил доспех в огонь. Он и сам знал, что это опасно. Возможно, именно поэтому стремился в такие места. На этаже уже вовсю бушевал огонь, ничего не было видно из-за дыма. Запах гари напоминал о Лио.

— Эй! Вы здесь? Скажите что-нибудь, если слышите, я пришел вас спасти!

Никто не отозвался, только пламя затрещало сильнее. А потом в его глубине показалась человеческая фигура. Даже у тех опаленных, кто до сих пор мог разжечь огонь, не хватило бы сил, чтобы вот так беспечно гулять среди пламени.

Гало замер. И не смог поверить, когда из всполохов пламени шагнул Лио, такой, каким его Гало запомнил: в этом застегнутом наглухо наряде, с идеальной прической — будто модель, а не вожак банды.

Лио смотрел на него и улыбался, чуть насмешливо, но дружелюбно. Не как при первой встрече на крыше, как потом, когда они вместе пилотировали Галолиотрон.

В горле собрался ком.

— Лио? — прошептал он тихо, неуверенно. — Ты же умер.

— Ничего себе у тебя шутки. — Лио подошел ближе, и Гало с трудом подавил желание дотронуться, убедиться, что он действительно настоящий, а не мерещится. — С тобой все в порядке?

Лио нахмурился, потянулся к нему, коснулся его лба ладонью. Как будто смог бы что-то почувствовать через перчатку. Несмотря на бушующее вокруг пламя, кожа оказалась прохладной, а рука — твердой, настоящей. У призраков таких быть не могло.

До жути хотелось поверить, что все это на самом деле. Что Лио живой.

— Откуда ты здесь?

— Просто пришел. Искал тебя.

— Значит, ты тогда не умер? Это все пламя, да?

Лио нахмурился, задумчиво покачал головой.

— Ты точно сегодня странный.

— Ты же не уйдешь?

— Не уйду. — Лио кивнул. — Но сейчас нам обоим лучше выбираться отсюда. Всех уже вывели?

Странно, но Гало совсем забыл про пожар, не чувствовал жара пламени — слишком был рад встрече. Реальность вернулась, стоило Лио напомнить о ней.

— Да. Просто тут видели человека, я пошел искать.

— Наверное, меня. Больше здесь никого нет, я проверял.

Да, Лио всегда заботился о своих опаленных, наверняка бы и людей спасал. «Мы не убиваем невинных»…

— Я тебя с нашими познакомлю. Ты ведь не против? — Слова вырвались сами собой, так естественно было говорить с ним.

— Нет, конечно. Ты ведь предлагал мне пойти работать к вам.

Гало не предлагал — собирался. Не успел.

Несмотря на раскаленный воздух, по спине пробежала зябкая дрожь. Наверное, он просто все еще спал и ему это снилось. Гало ущипнул себя, почти ожидая, что ничего не почувствует, и поморщился, когда боль оказалась вполне реальной.

Лио смотрел на него со спокойной улыбкой, никак не комментируя то, что видел. Галлюцинация. Зрительная, слуховая, тактильная — идеальная. Того Лио, которого Гало помнил и каким хотел видеть. Такое тоже бывает, Гало читал, просто никогда не думал, что это может произойти с ним. Он просто дойдет до ребят и убедится, что никого рядом с ним нет. А потом будет старательно не замечать еще более сочувственные, чем раньше, взгляды и не думать о Лио.

Несколько раз он оглядывался, чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще идет за ним — слишком бесшумно он шел. Он был рядом, не отставал ни на шаг.

— Держись за меня, сейчас спустимся.

— Я могу и сам. Забыл?

Стены здания обуглились, зияли пустыми окнами, но с пожаром вроде бы уже заканчивали, вряд ли для него еще осталась работа. Заметив стоявших снаружи Реми и шефа, Гало сразу направился к ним. Зачем откладывать неизбежное?

— Эй, Лио вернулся!

Он ждал, что теперь они точно посчитают его психом. Но они смотрели мимо него, туда, где стоял Лио. Они тоже его видели. Изнутри быстрыми пузырьками, как в бокале шампанского, поднималась радость. Значит, ему не показалось, значит, Лио действительно вернулся.

— Вот, знакомься: это шеф, мировой мужик, а это Реми, ну, тоже ничего. Остальные скоро подтянутся.

— Рад знакомству. — Лио вежливо, хоть и напряженно кивнул головой.

— А, ну да… Вы же вроде как знаете друг друга. — Виделись на крыше здания, где Лио со своей бандой устроили пожар. — Но это не считается. Сейчас все совсем иначе!

Реми переглянулся с шефом.

— Гало, можно тебя на минуту. — Обычно не большой любитель физических контактов, Реми вдруг вцепился в его руку, потащил за собой. Доспех у него мощнее, и не пойти было бы сложно.

Краем глаза Гало успел заметить, как качнулся вслед за ним Лио. Выглядел он встревоженным. Еще бы, встретить такой прием.

— Э, Лио, не волнуйся, я сейчас вернусь. — Лио неуверенно кивнул.

Даже отсюда Гало слышно голос Лючии, доносящийся из его динамика:

— Что там? Ну что же там такое. Гало, немедленно подключись к сети!

И Гало перестал испытывать ее любопытство на прочность. Теперь их разговор могли слышать все. Гало надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь станет на его сторону, потому что Реми смотрел настороженно и встрече с Лио явно рад не был.

— Это кто?

— Я же уже сказал, Лио! Вы же видели его раньше.

Они просто совсем его не знали — подумаешь, видели пару раз. А Гало знал: разговаривал с ним в пещере, пилотировал одного на двоих робота, чувствовал его пламя — теплое, надежное, спасшее его тогда, после удара Крея. Гало знал Лио, и это точно был именно он.

— Гало, Лио погиб. Ты сам говорил.

— Может, я ошибся? Что-то не так понял.

— Гало… — Тихо вздохнула до сих пор находившаяся в своем самолете Айна. А уж ей откуда знать? Она же даже не спустилась. Вот поговорит с Лио — и тогда пусть решает.

Реми сокрушенно покачал головой. Лючия оживилась:

— Интересно, что он все-таки такое. Ты как хочешь, но я хочу его проверить!

— Эй, да ты с твоим маньячными замашками на части его разберешь!

Лючия польщенно усмехнулась. Обстановка стала привычнее, уже не давила так сильно. Кажется, первый сложный этап был успешно пройден.

— Не бойся, я осторожно. Главное, отведи его к нам и смотри, чтобы не сбежал.

— Он и так собирается к нам! — Гало надулся. Почему-то теперь, когда он убедился, что Лио реален, недоверие к нему задевало. — Согласен у нас работать. Если вы не против, шеф! — В наушнике неопределенно хмыкнули, и Гало сразу вспомнил, с какой неохотой они сначала приняли его. Считать, что дело именно в этом, было гораздо удобнее.

— Его идея? — спросил Реми.

— Нет. Я предложил! — Гало не стал уточнять.

— Хорошо. Пусть едет с нами, — наконец ответил шеф. Видимо, он отключал микрофон — они же его разговора с Лио не слышали. Вряд ли они просто молчали.

Когда они вернулись, Лио выглядел бледнее и встревоженным, пальцы нервно перебирали торчавшие из куртки рукава рубашки. И смотрел он больше в его сторону, чем на шефа, сразу улыбнулся и расслабился, стоило вернуться.

— Ну что, шефа ты слышал, остальные тоже не против, чтобы ты ехал с нами. Даже Лючия. А с мнением Лючии стоит считаться, — заявил Гало с преувеличенной бодростью, пытаясь успокоить одновременно и его, и себя, и надеясь, что Лио не заметит его неуверенности.

— Я рад.

Район располагался недалеко от департамента, и ехали они не долго. Но все равно всю дорогу Гало не мог перестать то и дело хватать Лио за руку — поначалу, опасаясь, что он оттолкнет, потом, поняв, что Лио не против, не отпускал совсем. Болтал всякую ерунду, просто от радости, и старался не замечать подозрительный взгляд Реми и обеспокоенный — Вариса. Могли бы и порадоваться за него, что ли.

***  
Он как раз собирался шагнуть из пожарной машины на бетонный пол гаража следом за Лио, когда Лючия схватила его за ворот футболки, затащила обратно.

— На минутку! — заявила она удивленному Лио и зашептала, едва отойдя от двери: — Отведи его ко мне в лабораторию, я серьезно!

— Зачем?

— Просто проверю. Если он человек — ну, опаленный, без разницы, — все успокоятся. Если нет, сам же сразу и убедишься.

— Ладно-ладно, мы придем.

— Как можно скорее! — выкрикнула она ему вслед, и уже шагавший рядом с ним Лио снова оглянулся.

— Сейчас, дай хоть умыться.

— Что с ней? — спросил Лио, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние.

— А, забей, она всегда такая. — Гало беззаботно помахал рукой, чувствуя себя обманщиком. — Наш безумный ученый. Стандартная проверка новичков.

Лио кивнул, соглашаясь, взволнованным не выглядел. Вряд ли бы он реагировал так спокойно, если бы с ним было что-то не так.

В раздевалке никого не было, и Гало сразу устремился к раковине. Как всегда, после тушения пожара, хотелось смыть с себя гарь и пот, но их ждала Лючия, так что душ откладывался.

— Присоединяйся! — шумно отфыркиваясь, Гало кивнул на соседнюю раковину, потом оглянулся на него. — Хотя тебе и не надо, кажется.

Лио совсем не выглядел как человек, побывавший на пожаре: чистое лицо, все так же идеально лежащие волосы. Опаленные, что с них взять, им огонь как дом родной. Был раньше. Но, видимо, на Лио эти новые изменения не распространялись. Тоже возможно: он ведь был самым сильным из них. Гало почувствовал, что краснеет, и снова отвернулся к раковине, плеснул в лицо холодной воды, чтобы успокоиться. И вздрогнул, когда его обхватили тонкие, но сильные руки, к спине прижалось горячее тело.

— Лио? Ты что?

— Я скучал.

Его волосы щекотали шею, лоб упирался между лопаток, и Гало ужасно боялся сделать что-то не то, спугнуть его.

— Я тоже скучал, — выдохнул он. И страх вдруг отступил, все стало хорошо и понятно. Гало развернулся к нему, обнял уже сам и поцеловал, чувствуя себя впервые за несколько месяцев по-настоящему счастливым.

Руки Лио скользнули под футболку, язык забрался в рот. Лио отвечал с тем же жаром, что горел внутри Гало. И от того, что он тоже скучал и хотел, сносило крышу.

Гало и сам не заметил, когда они добрались до лавки, стоявшей вдоль шкафчиков раздевалки, устроились, переплетясь руками и ногами и продолжая целоваться. Лио успел стянуть с Гало футболку, Гало успел потрогать всего Лио и попытаться безуспешно засунуть ладони за пояс его узких штанов. Слишком узких. Лио определенно находился в более выигрышном положении. В какой-то момент, пытаясь отдышаться, Гало решил начать с простого, кивнул в сторону перчаток:

— Можно, я сниму их?

Хотелось чувствовать его, а не холодную жесткую кожу.

Лио протянул ему руки, с улыбкой кивнул. Его идеальная прическа наконец растрепалась, от поцелуев раскраснелось лицо, глаза сияли — он был очень красивый и очень живой.  
Гало стянул с него перчатки, коснулся ладоней. Тогда, несколько месяцев назад, Гало держал Лио за руку совсем недолго — до того, как он начал осыпаться пеплом. Но даже за то время успел заметить, какие жесткие и шершавые у него пальцы: в мозолях от стрел и тетивы, в небольших шрамах и обкусанных заусенцах — помнил до сих пор, потому что удивился тогда, насколько они не соответствовали остальному аккуратному образу. У этого Лио руки были гладкие, с ровно остриженными ногтями, казалось, в них не держали не то что оружие — вообще ничего ими не делали.

Это открытие пугало. Теперь Гало тоже не был уверен, что это Лио.

— Все в порядке?

Гало кивнул, сомневаясь, что ему удастся справиться с голосом.

— Хочешь, сразу подберем тебе куртку? — предложил он, стараясь перевести тему, не подпускать мысли, что Реми с Лючией могли быть правы.

— Хочу.

Гало открыл шкаф с запасной формой, перебрал, высматривая подходящий размер, и повернулся к Лио.

Тот стоял на том же месте.

— Вот, держи. Свою можешь пока оставить у меня.

Лио коснулся ворота, собираясь расстегнуть молнию, потянул, подергал, не добившись результата.

— Что, заела? Давай, помогу.

Гало провел руками, попытался расстегнуть молнию. Поначалу казалось — плевое дело. Гало подергал сильнее, попытался подцепить бегунок, забравшись под него пальцами, и только тогда понял — не заело. Молния просто выходила из цельной кожи куртки, без швов и намека на то, что ее когда-либо расстегивали. Даже не пришита, а словно была ее частью. На всякий случай Гало подергал заклепки — тоже бестолку.

— Как ты вообще ее надел?

— Как обычно? Не помню. Какая разница?

На какой-то момент мелькнула мысль сходить за ножницами и разрезать куртку, но настоящему Лио эта идея бы точно не понравилась. Насчет этого Гало не был уверен, возможно, он продолжил бы улыбаться так же легко и спокойно, как сейчас.  
Гало накинул пожарную куртку поверх кожанки, задержал ладони на плечах Лио, почти бессознательно наваливаясь всем весом, надеясь, что тот хотя бы как-то среагирует. Так и не дождавшись, сдвинул пальцы выше, на горло, пробрался под высокий воротник рубашки, погладил теплую шею, слегка сжал. Возникла странная, страшная мысль сжать ее сильнее. Разобраться с этим фальшивым, ненастоящим Лио, из-за которого ему теперь было так больно. Хуже, чем все эти дни, хотя он не верил, что это вообще возможно. Лио приподнял подбородок, доверчиво подставляясь под его руки, и Гало просто не мог, никак не мог этого сделать. Так поступить с ним.

Гало убрал руки. Пару секунд потоптался на месте. Потом снова протянул к нему руки, захватывая его локти, сжал, пытаясь повалить на пол. Лио наблюдал за ним с тем же спокойным, почти радостным выражением, совсем не сочетающимся с неестественной, неудобной позой. Гало потянул его ниже, и тогда Лио вдруг резко присел и легко высвободился из его захвата. Гало всегда знал, что он сильный, но чтобы настолько просто разделаться с этим захватом… Даже Варису приходилось приложить усилие — небольшое, в его-то случае, но то Варис... Лио стоял совершенно спокойно, улыбался той же дружелюбной улыбкой, с которой вышел к нему из пламени.

— Ну что, я прошел проверку?

— А?

— Я сильный, не буду обузой твоим друзьям. Они же в этом сомневались?

— Э, да. Но я в тебе никогда не сомневался.

— Не волнуйся, я все понимаю. Удивительно, что они вообще согласились.

— Извини… — Врать фальшивому Лио было так тяжело, будто он обманывал настоящего.

— За что? Я же опаленный, я привык, что люди мне не доверяют. Пойдем?

Гало кивнул. Он рассчитывал, что Лио сразу направится к двери, но тот дождался Гало и пошел следом за ним.

Надо было предупредить Лючию.

***  
В лаборатории Лючии всегда было шумно: слишком много приборов и роботехники, и все что-то делало. А если ненадолго умолкали, Лючия включала музыку или трансляции, и они восполняли нехватку звуков. Так что тишины здесь не было никогда.

Но сегодня это место подошло ближе всего к тому, чтобы считаться тихим: выключены динамики и особо громкая техника, остался только легкий фоновый гул. Даже разговаривать можно было без того, чтобы орать.

— Лючия, мы пришли!

— Сейчас! — Лючия высунулась из-за компьютера и, как всегда, сразу, перешла к делу. — Можешь стать вот туда?

— Оба? — уточнил Гало разглядывая небольшую платформу. Выглядело как будто безопасно.

— Нет, только он. А ты подойди ко мне.

— Ты ведь не уйдешь? — тихо спросил Лио. Теперь он казался слегка обеспокоенным.

— Нет, я тут. Постою рядом с Лючией, чтобы не мешаться.

Лио кивнул и пошел к платформе.

— Что-нибудь сделать?

— Нет, просто постой так.

Лючия с энтузиазмом застучала по клавишам, Гало каждый раз поражался тому, как она так успевает.

Экран компьютера полностью закрывал Лючию от Лио, и Гало наклонился к ней, чтобы он точно ничего не услышал.

— Лючия. Это не Лио.

— Тебе сразу об этом говорили.

— Тогда зачем все это?

— Сейчас увидишь. — Лючия ткнула красную кнопку, с силой вдавливая ее в панель. Чуть слышно зашумели приборы, вокруг Лио начали подниматься стены. За несколько секунд вся платформа вместе с ним оказалась окружена стальной коробкой.

— Эй! Он же мне поверил, ты что? — То, что это не Лио, не давало им право запирать его так.

— Не волнуйся, с ним ничего не случится, просто чтобы не сбежал, пока я не разберусь. — Лючия азартно оскалилась, снова защелкала клавишами и переключателями. Но застыла, услышав грохот: тяжелую коробку шатало, словно кто-то стучал по ней изнутри. Сидевший рядом с клавиатурой Винни запищал и спрятался под стол.

— Что это? Что ты сделала?

— Это не я, это он. — Лючия выглядела потрясенной. На одной из стен коробки появилась вмятина. Потом раздался рев — что-то в нем напомнило рев дракона, носившегося над городом, но не совсем. Дракон был красивый, а сейчас Гало стало страшно.

На шум прибежала Айна, застыла в дверях лаборатории. 

— Гало, я не знаю, что это, но это точно не человек. — Резкими нажатиями клавиш, Лючия сгоняла к платформе роботов. — Надо что-то делать, броня так долго не продержится. И я не знаю, что оно будет делать, когда вырвется.

Скорее всего, ничего хорошего.

— Я могу отвезти его в пустыню, там посмотрим. — Айна точно соображала быстрее него.

— Тогда скорее, а то вырвется прям над городом. — Роботы Лючии медленно толкали у выходу беснующуюся коробку, едва удерживая. До гаража было совсем близко, спасательный самолет Айны летал быстро — наверное, план действительно мог сработать.

— Я с тобой. — Гало метнулся следом за Айной. Если кто-то и хотел возразить, слушать он не собирался.

Место в кабине хватало только для пилота, так что Гало забрался сначала в свой доспех, потом — в отсек для перевозки. Короб пришлось подвесить снизу на тросах: при такой активности брать его в самолет было бы слишком опасно.

— Гало, только не наделай глупостей. — Донесся из динамика голос Лючии. — Он не человек, как бы не выглядел.

Связь с ней хотелось бы выключить, но когда они остановятся и откроют короб, присутствие Лючии будет необходимо.

— Я знаю.

Даже находясь в отсеке без окон, Гало чувствовал, как трясет весь самолет, и догадывался, насколько сложно Айне справиться с беспокойным грузом. Отвлекать ее не хотелось, а думать о том, что, едва найдя Лио, сразу потерял его, было слишком тяжело. В какой-то момент он почти возненавидел существо, принявшее этот облик, обманувшее его так жестоко. Чувства тоже пришлось отодвинуть на время: мало ли, что они увидят, когда откроются металлические стены ящика. Он хорошо запомнил прошлый урок: нельзя опрометчиво и бездумно кидаться на врага, это может стоить жизни и себе, и дорогим людям.

Самолет резко дернуло, а потом тряска вдруг стихла. И Гало услышал, как колотится его сердце.

— Айна? Что случилось?

— Трос оборвался… — сквозь помехи и шум в наушнике никак бы не получилось разобрать интонации, но ему показалось, будто голос звучал потрясенно.

— Хоть не в городе? — Упади он на город и, возможно, были бы жертвы. А короб выглядел крепким, такой просто от удара о землю не разобьется.

— Нет. — Она не пыталась объяснить, отправила ему на экран изображение того, что происходило сейчас, и Гало почувствовал ужас: прямо под ними находилась глубокая расщелина, таких много появилось в пустыне из-за извержений. На ее дне, крошечной точкой тонул я лаве ящик с запертым в нем фальшивым Лио.

Покрытый вмятинами металлический короб погружался медленно, несколько минут Гало почти ожидал, что оттуда выскочит чудовище. Потом, поняв, что никто не появится, — вину, пусть трос и оборвался случайно. Они заперли Лио в ящике и убили его. Даже если это был не настоящий Лио. Судя по напряженному молчанию в наушнике, Айна думала о том же.

— Возвращаемся? — спросила она наконец. В ее голосе не было уверенности.

— Да. — Гало хотел бы сказать ей что-то утешительное, но не мог, точно не сейчас. Он закрыл глаза, только теперь замечая, как по пояснице катится пот, и противно липнет мокрая футболка.

Он не сразу понял, когда на полпути к городу Айна слегка свернула с курса, начала снижаться.

— Ты куда?

— Кажется, нам обоим надо успокоиться.

Это было озеро. То самое, где они когда-то нашли лабораторию профессора Промета. И на которое еще раньше Гало приезжал расслабиться, подумать. Долбил лед. Теперь в нем можно было разве что утопиться: оставшийся котлован заполнила вода из ручьев и рек, и больше не замерзала — слишком близко находились вулканы, слишком часто они теперь извергались.

Они вышли одновременно: Айна — из кабины пилота, Гало — из брони и грузового отсека, не сговариваясь, сели рядом на бревно у самого берега. Помолчали.

— Гало... Не уверена, поможет ли тебе это. Я ведь встречала Лио, как раз здесь, в лаборатории… Это точно был не он.

— Знаю. Я видел его руки. Понимаешь, они совсем не такие, у него они были… ну, шершавые, с обкусанными ногтями. Я еще подумал тогда, надо же, сам такой аккуратный, а руки как у неряхи. А у этого гладкие, идеальные. И губы тоже мягкие, но это не считается, я когда пытался оживить Лио, не очень обратил внимание, да и он тогда… — Гало говорил, не думая, что раскрывает больше, чем стоило бы, слова рвались, как из брандспойта, не удержать. Айна слушала молча, просто в какой-то момент положила руку ему на плечо, несильно сжала — и Гало стало легче. — И куртка! Она не расстегивается, человек не смог бы такую надеть.

— Срочно возвращайтесь. — Голос Лючии раздался в трубке резко и неожиданно, заставив подскочить. — Появились любопытные новости.

— Ты откуда здесь?

— Вы не выключили связь.

— Могла и раньше сказать!

— Да ладно, я все равно не прислушивалась. Кроме того, это касается нашего гостя.

— Кого?

— Прилетайте, расскажу. — Лючия исчезла так же неожиданно, как появилась. Понятнее не стало.

— Пойдем. — Гало в последний раз взглянул на озеро и, не оглядываясь, пошел к самолету.

***  
Лючия обнаружилась в лаборатории, перед большим экраном. Щелкала по клавишам, азартно выискивая что-то. Винни сновал рядом, будто ее энтузиазм передался и ему.

— Что у тебя за новости?

— Смотри. — На экране запестрели сообщения, фрагменты видео и даже заголовки газет — быстро они подсуетились. Воспринять столько информации разом было по силам разве что самой Лючии, Гало даже не пытался. К счастью, это было не нужно: она сразу начала объяснять. — Не только к тебе пришли гости — так их теперь называют в сети, — за последние несколько часов они много кого посетили. Приходят и больше не отстают ни на шаг, теряя из вида свой объект, начинают крушить все вокруг, пока снова не доберутся к нему. Но вообще редко бывают агрессивными.

Гало слышал ее слова, но смысл упорно не доходил.

— И кто они? Откуда взялись?

— А кто их знает. Это надо исследовать, а они только сейчас появились. — Лючия пожала плечами и снова потянулась к клавиатуре. — Но говорят, их невозможно уничтожить, некоторые уже пробовали. У вас, правда, вроде бы получилось. Но обычными способами никак: моментально регенерируют и начинают снова вести себя, как раньше.

Гало вспомнил неизменную улыбку Лио, даже когда его руки находились в захвате. Наверное, он улыбался бы так же, даже если бы Гало попытался задушить его, зарезать ножом или застрелить — или что там делали те люди, которые сообщили, что убить двойников невозможно. Гало не знал, как у них хватило на это решимости. Он бы так не смог.

— Они все ведут себя в соответствии с представлениями о них людей, к которым приходят. И далеко не ко всем приходят приятные им люди, чаще наоборот, — продолжила Лючия, то ли заметив его замешательство, то ли просто так. — Так что тебе еще повезло.

— Повезло… — Сомнительное везение. Слишком уж хреново ему сейчас было.

— В любом случае, сначала нужно разобраться, что это. — Гало уже и так услышал больше, чем хотел, голова раскалывалась. Он повернулся, собираясь уйти, но остановился, когда Лючия продолжила: — Да, кстати, у Крея в тюрьме тоже появился гость. И его ты тоже знаешь. Гости — не всегда мертвецы.

***  
Лаборатории, выделенные под нужды Крея, находились на окраине города: невысокие белые здания, где теперь работали и жили те, кто помогал Крею в его планах — по большей части осознанно, за обещанное на корабле место для них и их семей. Фактически преступники. Возможно, будущие спасители Земли.

То, что раньше строилось как исследовательский центр, теперь было обнесено забором и больше походило на тюрьму. Но, проверив по базе данных, их с Айной пропустили сразу, а дверь им открыла Элис, так что, похоже, внутри ограждений они пользовались кое-какой свободой. Судя по всему, Айна бывала здесь часто и отношения у них с Элис оставались теплыми.

— Крей у себя, но никого не принимает. — По ровному голосу Элис невозможно было понять, с чем это связано, но Гало и без того догадывался.

Ребенок. Активный, с вечно лохматыми волосами с синеватым отливом, который ни на минуту не отлипал от Крея, жаждал его внимания. Хотел стать пожарным. Да, Гало это кое-кого напоминало.

— Все равно я должен его увидеть.

Элис пожала плечами, махнула рукой в сторону.

— Дверь в конце коридора.

Гало кивнул и направился туда, оставив Айну с Элис. Наверняка им тоже хотелось поговорить без него. Подойдя к двери — массивной, без каких-либо табличек или номеров, — Гало постучал сразу, не давая себе шанса струсить. И еще, когда ему никто не ответил. Спустя почти минуту стука, дверь все-таки приоткрылась.

— Я же просил меня не беспокоить!

Гало не встречал Крея с того момента, как полиция забрала его с руин воплощенной им мечты, чуть не погубившей Землю, но в новостях он мелькал часто и выглядел по-прежнему представительно, пусть и гораздо меньше улыбался, сломанный протез заменили другим, попроще. Сейчас он выглядел иначе: растрепанный и нервный, увидев Гало застыл на секунду, а потом, ругнувшись, попытался закрыть дверь. Так бы и сделал, если бы Гало не подставил носок пожарного сапога. Удачно забыл сменить после дежурства.

— Что тебе надо?

Первую встречу после долгого времени Гало представлял себе совсем не так.

— Поговорить. — В глубине комнаты раздался детский смех, и Крей снова потянул дверь на себя. Наверное, все детские голоса звучали похоже, но все-таки Гало показалось, что он узнал этот. — К тебе тоже пришел двойник. Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Тебя это не касается.

В конце коридора раздались торопливые детские шаги, и Гало почувствовал, что боится того, что сейчас увидит. Лицо Крея исказилось, он с силой оттолкнул Гало и захлопнул перед его носом дверь.

Гало стучал долго и настойчиво, но Крей ему так и не ответил. Пришлось вернуться, дождаться, пока Айна закончит разговаривать с Элис, и отправиться домой, с гудящей головой, обострившейся тоской и гораздо большим числом вопросов, чем ответов.

***  
Впервые за долгое время ему снова снился сон, который не отпускал его в первые недели после того, как они остановили Крея: Лио умирал, рассыпался прахом на его руках, пока не оставалось ничего. Гало проснулся, чувствуя, как болит от крика горло, а по лицу текут слезы. Как всегда после этого сна.

Он повернулся на спину, уставился в потолок с прилипшими к нему звездами и планетами. Интересно, почему Крей подарил ему именно их? Возможно, он уже тогда мечтал о космосе. Раньше Гало об этом не задумывался. Судя по свету, уже утро, но будильник еще не звонил. Гало повернул голову к окну.

Лио сидел на низком подоконнике, широко расставив ноги и упершись локтями в колени, внимательно смотрел на него, словно ждал, когда он проснется. Все такой же идеальный: безупречная прическа, тесно облегающий стройное тело кожаный черный костюм.

— Плохой сон? — спросил он.

— Да. — Голос прозвучал хрипло. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Лио пожал плечами, садясь прямо.

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты спишь. Ты очень красивый.

Если бы это сказал ему настоящий Лио, Гало был бы счастлив.

— И ты не злишься за то, что было вчера? — уточнил он с сомнением.

Лио нахмурился.

— А что было вчера? Я не помню…

— Э, ничего, забей.

Но Лио все равно выглядел растерянным.

— Мне кажется, я что-то забыл... Многое... — произнес он вдруг, как будто ни к кому не обращаясь. — Что-то случилось со мной? Это из-за двигателя?

Гало беспомощно кивнул, не зная, что сказать.

— Тогда понятно. Мне правда казалось, что умру там. Я рад, что ты меня спас.

У Гало никак не получалось сглотнуть застрявший в горле ком. А когда он все-таки почувствовал, что может говорить, отодвинулся к стене, освобождая место.

— Иди сюда.

Они больше не были на пожаре, но на губах Лио все равно ощущался привкус гари. Они были мягкие и теплые, Гало нравилось его целовать. Руки легли на талию, перебрали ремешки, пробрались под куртку. Гало почти успел забыть обо всем, когда Лио попытался расстегнуть молнию, дернул сильнее.

— Кажется, заело, — пожаловался он, едва Гало отстранился.

— Давай я попробую. — Гало потянулся к вороту куртки, и Лио сразу убрал руки, освобождая ему место.

Как он и думал: та же молния, будто вросшая в черную кожу, заклепки, слитые намертво. Еще один фальшивый Лио.

— Не получается. Давай я ее разрежу? — предложил он наконец. Лио посмотрел на него подозрительно. — Я осторожно, правда.

Ему все равно пришлось встать с постели и сходить за ножницами. Сшитая как будто прямо на Лио куртка, оказавшейся такой же непрактичной рубашка, штаны без намека на застежку. В этот раз Гало даже не спрашивал про них — осторожно разрезал там, где у нормальных штанов был бы шов, надеясь, что их можно будет потом еще надеть, пока не найдут что-нибудь другое подходящего размера.

Освободившись от одежды, Лио вернулся на кровать, прижался к нему. Целовался он ласковее, чем тот, вчерашний: осторожно касался губами, неторопливо водил языком. Да и сам он казался мягче и невиннее. Перчатки он снял раньше, и теплые узкие ладони приятно гладили плечи и спину. Когда эти руки забрались в пижамные штаны, поцелуй ускорился, Гало понял, что, пожалуй, ошибся насчет его невинности. Трогал он так хорошо, что уже от одного этого срывало крышу. А когда он стянул с него пижамные штаны и устроился между его ног, Гало и вовсе чуть не кончил. Чувствовать, как он вбирает член в рот, полностью окружая влажным жаром, и одновременно видеть у себя в паху взлохмаченную светловолосую макушку было нестерпимо, и Гало откинулся на подушки, уставился в потолок с планетами. И все равно замечал, как скользко и прохладно прижимается к голым бедрам чужая лихорадочно-горячая кожа. Много ощущений, слишком разных и новых, и Лио, с которым он не надеялся это почувствовать.  
А тот вдруг навис сверху, и Гало, уже ничего не соображая, уставился на него.

— У тебя нет смазки? — Гало только покачал головой. — Тогда так.

Лио потянул пальцы в рот, облизал, оставляя побольше слюны, и не смотреть на это, не отрываясь, было просто невозможно. Лио завел руку себе за спину, торопливо растянул пальцами, и Гало тяжело сглотнул, попытался удержать, когда тот вдруг перебрался выше, направил в себя его член. На размер Гало не жаловался.

— Подожди, нельзя же так сразу, наверное… без всего…

— Все в порядке.

Опускался Лио медленно, сжимался вокруг члена так, что Гало комкал простыни, лишь бы не податься навстречу, не войти в это жар полностью. Лио всегда был огнем.

— Тебе не больно? — Едва оказавшись полностью в нем, Гало отпустил простыню, положил руки на его бедра, успокаивающе поглаживая.

Лио улыбнулся и покачал головой. И начал двигаться — пока что медленно, разжигая между ними двумя пожар. Может, он и не был человеком, но реагировал он как человек: постепенно расслаблялся, тихо выдыхал в такт толчкам, ощущался в руках живым, сильным. Он вдруг вздрогнул, застонал громко и низко, и Гало почувствовал, что надолго его не хватит.

Лио лег сверху, прижимаясь, губы коснулись ключицы, двинулись дальше. Он целовал и облизывал, иногда несильно прикусывал, все крепче стискивая пальцы на его плечах, пока Гало толкался бедрами вверх, в него, обнимая и не желая отпускать до самого конца.

Когда они лежали после, все так же тесно переплетясь руками и ногами, Гало больше не сомневался: это был настоящий Лио. Другого быть не могло. Стоило позволить себе поверить в это, и сразу стало спокойно и хорошо настолько, что Гало задремал, сжимая его в объятиях, чтобы в этот раз точно не исчез. Какая разница, откуда он пришел? Главное, что сейчас он с ним.

***  
Проснулся он, не задумываясь, сколько прошло времени, чувствуя горячее дыхание Лио на своей коже и слабый запах гари от его волос. Лежал бы так и дальше — на работе все равно сегодня был выходной. В последние месяцы чаще всего так и делал. Но теперь он казался себе гораздо более живым и счастливым — хотелось выйти на улицу, показать Лио парк, где он любил гулять в детстве, сводить в пиццерию. Как глупый влюбленный подросток — и ему было совсем не важно, кто что подумает.

— Сейчас, по-быстрому сгоняю в душ. А потом сделаю нам завтрак. — Он потрепал Лио по голове, и тот фыркнул в ответ, принялся поправлять волосы.

Гало зашел в ванную, машинально захлопнул дверь на защелку, пару секунд полюбовался в зеркале на следы и засосы, оставленные Лио на плечах и груди. Это так все время придется надевать футболку! Гало был не против. Напевая, он шагнул в душевую кабинку и пустил воду.

Стук за шумом Гало расслышал не сразу, только когда он стал совсем громким, дверь дернулась, и не заметить это было уже невозможно. Не понимая, он выскочил из-под теплых струй, потянулся к защелке. Но не успел: громыхнуло, и в двери оказалась дыра, в ней промелькнули окровавленные тонкие пальцы. Наверное, стоило открыть дверь, как он и собирался, но Гало чувствовал себя словно в фильме ужасов, так и смотрел, как непонятное существо за дверью ломится внутрь.

Замок не выдержал раньше: отлетел вместе с дверной ручкой, дверь распахнулась, и к нему бросился Лио — с побледневшим, неживым лицом и застывшим взглядом, но точно Лио. Он обхватил Гало за плечи, вжался всем телом, вздрагивая и судорожно цепляясь за него — так же, как совсем недавно в постели, только теперь не от страсти, а от ужаса. Гало показалось, что он плачет. Он вдруг начал оседать на пол, и Гало подхватил его, отвел к кровати. Лио послушно сел, но выглядел оцепеневшим. Правая рука в крови, наверное, оцарапал, когда пробил дверь, глаза невидяще смотрели в одну точку. Гало помахал перед его лицо ладонью, и Лио моргнул. Надо бы дать ему воды, но выходить из комнаты Гало больше не решался.

— Гало... — голос звучал тихо и потерянно. — Что со мной?

— Просто выломал мою дверь в ванную. Пустяки! С каждым бывает! — Только теперь Гало заметил, что у него дрожат губы. — Подожди, я принесу что-нибудь, чтобы обработать царапины.

Гало кивнул на руку Лио и только потом присмотрелся внимательнее: обрабатывать уже было нечего, порезы, даже глубокие, почти затянулись — со скоростью явно большей, чем у опаленных, и тем более — людей.

— Лио, зачем ты это сделал?

— Что именно?

— Ну, дверь. — Гало мотнул в сторону ванной, вспомнив, что надо бы выключить воду и, наверное, одеться.

— Это сделал я? — Лио смотрел удивленно, словно впервые заметил.

— Ты не помнишь?

— Нет. Я увидел, что тебя нет, начал искать... в ванной лилась вода, и я решил, что ты там... а потом... не помню.

Лио выглядел растерянным, кажется, неспособность вспомнить его пугала и расстраивала — как обычного человека.

— А, не бери в голову. Такое бывает, я тоже вот забыл, что надо купить кофе. — Наверное, попытка изобразить беззаботность была не самой удачной, но Лио все равно благодарно улыбнулся. — Придется взять в кофейне, по дороге.

— Мы дежурим?

— Нет, сегодня выходной. В смысле — мы?

— Ну ты же позвал меня к вам работать. Тоже забыл, как про кофе? — Лио как будто повеселел.

— А... да. Что-то я тоже сегодня рассеянный.

На этот раз в душ они пошли вместе: Гало все еще надо было помыться, да и оставлять Лио одного не хотелось. Радостное утреннее настроение как будто слегка потускнело, к нему добавилась тревога.

Уже одеваясь, Гало вспомнил про испорченную одежду Лио. Кажется, у них и правда появился повод зайти в пожарку: форма подходящего размера там точно должна была найтись, а идти недалеко. Лио кое-как собрал штаны, закрепив поясом, чтобы не спадали, выглядел хрупким в большой не по размеру футболке Гало. Обувь тоже пришлось закреплять ремешками.

— Главное, до департамента дойти, а там разберемся!

— Я настолько плохо выгляжу? — Лио попытался оглядеть себя, нахмурился.

— Отлично выглядишь! — тут же исправился Гало. Ему и правда нравилось. И все-таки от той странной одежды хотелось избавиться, чтобы уже ничто не напоминало о том, что Лио не всегда был с ним.

Немного подумав, уже перед самым выходом из квартиры, Гало остановил его.

— Погоди. Можно я кое-что проверю?

— Конечно. — Лио пожал плечами. Кажется, он уже вполне освоился: вел себя активнее, говорил больше, и эмоции у него тоже проявлялись разные. Про инцидент с душем Гало больше не напоминал.

— Я сейчас выйду за дверь и начну спускаться по лестнице. Дверь закрывать не буду. Спущусь и вернусь обратно за тобой. Ладно? — Лио нахмурился, почесал переносицу, явно не понимая. — Знаю, звучит глупо. Я после объясню, зачем.

— Ладно. Но потом объясни. А то чувствую себя дураком. — Лио шагнул обратно в комнату, сложил руки на груди.

— Тогда до встречи.

Гало спускался не быстро, давая время. Потом чуть ускорился. Через несколько пролетов за спиной раздались быстрые шаги.

— Лио? Мы же договаривались, что… — Лио с разбегу налетел на него, чуть ли не запрыгнув в объятия, дышал тяжело, как будто бежал гораздо большее расстояние.

— Извини, я не смог. — Он по-прежнему вжимался лицом в грудь Гало, и голос звучал невнятно. — Теперь, кажется, понимаю, что ты хотел проверить. Именно это, да?

— Ну, не совсем… Я тоже не знал, что будет так. — Не знал, но подозревал: по сегодняшнему случаю с дверью душа, по вчерашнему — с металлическим ящиком в лаборатории Лючии.

— Мне кажется, что я все время должен тебя видеть, быть рядом. — Подтвердил Лио его подозрения, и, наконец, поднял голову. — Наверное, тоже из-за двигателя и потери пламени... Кажется, что если ты уйдешь, я сразу исчезну. Извини. Это пройдет, я уверен, но пока... можешь остаться со мной?

Он действительно беспокоился. Гало не мог его оставить. К двери, чтобы закрыть, они вернулись вместе. Спустились, уже на лифте, — тоже. Металлическая коробка, если в ней вместе с ним находился Гало, не вызывала у него никаких странных реакций. Кажется, его подозрения все-таки были верны.

Они вышли из дома, и направились к департаменту.

***  
Сегодня было не их дежурство, но Лючия, кажется, готова была жить в своей лаборатории и по совместительству мастерской, Вариса почти наверняка находился в спортзале, а шеф просто неизменно был на месте, сколько бы Гало не приходил в свой выходной.

Запасные комплекты одежды он нашел в общем шкафу, отдал Лио подходящий.

— Ну как, теперь я похож на пожарного?

— Лучший пожарный на свете! — Гало показал большие пальцы и добавил: — После меня.

Лио ткнул его локтем в бок, а потом вдруг засмеялся. И Гало невольно заслушался. Смех у него был красивый и звонкий.

— Хочешь, потом пойдем в пиццерию? Я всегда хотел тебе ее показать, там круто. — Сколько раз за эти два месяца он жалел о том, что никогда не сможет этого сделать.

— Да, конечно.

Шефа они так и не встретили, но ускользнуть от Лючии не удалось — как будто специально ждала возле раздевалки.

— Привет, Лио. Хорошо, что ты здесь. — Лио удивленно моргнул, Гало тоже. — Зайдете ненадолго ко мне в лабораторию?

Гало уставился на Лючию, та уставилась в ответ.

— Конечно. — Лио вопросительно посмотрел на Гало. Он точно ничего не помнил о вчерашнем дне, иначе больше бы ей не доверился.

Пока они шли по коридору, Лючия жестикулировала, поясняя, что собиралась делать.

— Возьму немного крови, просто стандартный анализ. 

Уже перед входом в лабораторию Гало задержал ее ненадолго, прошептал тихо, чтобы Лио не услышал:

— Смотри, в этот раз без тех штук. Я не хочу, чтобы с ним опять что-то случилось.

Ему показалось, что в глазах Лючии промелькнуло что-то похожее на сочувствие — но этого точно не могло быть.

— Договорились. Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить. 

На этот раз Гало следил, чтобы Лио не оставался один, старался не отходить от него. Но Лючия вроде бы действительно не делала ничего лишнего. Уже подготовив пробы и разглядывая кровь под микроскопом, подозвала к себе Гало. Одного, без Лио. Хотя в этом, пожалуй, он ее понимал.

— Подождешь меня минуту? Лючия хочет о чем-то посекретничать.

Лио послушно кивнул — и на секунду царапнула мысль, что настоящий он никогда бы не согласился, понял бы, что речь пойдет о нем.

— Смотри. — Экран ее компьютера надежно закрывал стол от Лио, говорила она почти шепотом, Гало и сам еле слышал.

В том, что снаружи выглядело как капля крови, под микроскопом были видны крошечные фиолетовые искры — как пламя промаров. Смотрелось красиво.

— И что, у всех опаленных такая кровь? 

— В том-то и дело, что нет. У остальных она обычная. — Гало замер, быстро взглянул на ожидавшего его Лио. — Смотри еще. 

Кровь, сожженная кислотой, восстанавливалась, пламя горелки ее тоже не уничтожило. Под микроскопом по-прежнему переливались осколки промаров.

— Откуда ты узнала об этом?

— Так их много появилось уже. И не все относятся к ним так бережно, как ты к своему. Ты ведь ему до сих пор не сказал? — Дождавшись его кивка, Лючия вздохнула, но выглядела так, словно смирилась с неизбежным и переубеждать его не собиралась. — Он как будто камуфляж, маска, которую приняло пламя. Не думаю, что это опасно. По крайней мере, для тебя — тебе он ничего не сделает, просто хочет находиться рядом. И то, что мы приняли за уничтожение в пламени вулкана — только временное. У всех, кто вчера преуспел в этом, сегодня появились новые копии, абсолютно такие же.

Гало вспомнил разбитую дверь ванной. Помертвевшее лицо Лио. Да, наверное, не сразу, но то существо, которое крушило толстые стальные стены, снова стало бы Лио. Если бы они вчера открыли стены ящика, то там, скорее всего, все равно был бы он.

Гало снова почувствовал себя убийцей.

Все это было не нужно — ни исследования Лючии, ни эти разговоры. Гало просто хотел тушить пожары и быть вместе с Лио. Он не хотел думать, из чего тот состоит и как появился. И уж тем более — как его можно уничтожить. Он не хотел, чтобы Лио уничтожили.

— Мы уходим.

***  
Хозяин пиццерии снова открыл ее после того, как его выпустили из тюрьмы. Теперь там работало несколько опаленных. Хотя бы в этом отношении мир пусть немного, но изменился к лучшему.

Ел Лио без особого аппетита, как будто просто хотел сделать приятное Гало.

— Тебе не нравится?

— А, что? Нет, очень вкусно, правда. — Лио снова поднес ко рту свой кусок, прожевал. — Почему-то мне в последнее время совсем не хочется есть. И спать.

— Может, из-за промара?

Лио неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Может. Но раньше хотелось.

— Промары в последнее время изменились, хотя этого ты, наверное, тоже не помнишь.  
Убежденным он не выглядел, но вроде бы немного успокоился. Чем дальше, тем меньше Гало хотелось рассказывать Лио про то, как он умер, что он копия. Как будто тогда бы он сразу исчез, а так был рядом, постепенно мог стал совсем настоящим. В детстве Гало любил сказки со счастливым концом.

Они вернулись домой только под вечер: в парке Лио понравилось гораздо больше, чем в пиццерии. И Гало снова не мог не сравнивать то, как жил еще совсем недавно, пока Лио рядом с ним не было.

Проснувшись утром — после еще одного раза ночью, теперь уже с купленной смазкой, и спокойного сна без кошмаров, — Гало тут же наткнулся на его взгляд. Сонным Лио не выглядел, скорее задумчивым.

— Давно проснулся?

— Вообще не спал. Не могу. Ложусь, закрываю глаза — и ничего.

— Наверное, просто много впечатлений было днем, у меня так часто бывает.

— Не думаю. — Лио вздохнул, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить, но все-таки добавил: — Иногда ты так странно на меня смотришь, что мне начинает казаться, будто ты знаешь больше меня, но рассказывать не хочешь.

— Мне просто нравится на тебя смотреть. — Собственный голос звучал неубедительно, Гало самому от себя было противно.

— Так тоже. Но тут другое. Может, ты наоборот думаешь, что это я тебе не рассказал что-то важное?

— Э? Ничего подобного!

— Точно?

— Слово пожарного! — Гало поднял руку в шутливом жесте, будто принося клятву — про его последний вопрос он совершенно точно не врал.

— Ладно. Я тебе верю. — Лио улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

***  
Следующую неделю все шло спокойно, Гало научился обходить скользкие темы, умалчивать то, что говорить не следовало. Мылись они теперь всегда вместе — и это было здорово, Гало в любом случае хотел бы так. Во время дежурств он сидел вместе с Лио в пожарной машине, почти не порываясь помчаться в самое пекло, тушить и спасать, и вспоминая свои первые дни в департаменте — Лио же теперь тоже был стажером, ему на пожар не положено, а Гало мог и посидеть с ним за компанию. Лио вечерами притворялся, что ложится спать, Гало по утрам притворялся, что верит, будто он только что проснулся. Ребята в департаменте старались делать вид, что все в порядке, и Гало им был за это благодарен. Все старались, как могли. Наверное, глупо было надеяться, что все это продлится долго, но Гало слишком этого хотелось.

Все началось со звонка — как и многое плохое. Услышав в трубке ровный голос Элис, Гало не сразу поверил, а когда она сказала, зачем звонит — чуть не оборвал связь.

— Крей просил тебя приехать.

Гало вздохнул, попытался успокоиться.

— Зачем? В прошлый раз он не был рад меня видеть.

— Он хочет поговорить. Это важно.

— Я не хочу с ним говорить.

— Гало, пожалуйста. Это связано с Лио.

Она точно знала, что надо сказать, чтобы заставить его прийти.

— Хорошо, мы скоро приедем.

***  
Элис встретила их сразу за воротами, коротко кивнула Лио, и больше старалась на него не смотреть.

— Рада, что ты приехал.

— Как будто у меня был выбор, — пробормотал Гало, но она сделала вид, что не слышит.  
— Крей ждет в лаборатории.

На этот раз они не пошли к той массивной двери. Обогнули здание, вошли с торца. Ни электронных карт, ни замков — видимо, заключенным здесь ученым возможность запереть дверь предоставлялась только в личных комнатах. В огромной лаборатории было почти просторно, если не считать шкафов по стенам, сгрудившихся в одном из углов рабочих столов с компьютерами и приборов. У дальней стены стояло устройство, которое Гало рассчитывал не видеть больше никогда — слишком хорошо помнил, как рассыпался пеплом повар, из которого выкачивали энергию.

— Что оно здесь делает? Вы это не уничтожили? — Он чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается гнев. Лио посмотрел на него удивленно, успокаивающе коснулся руки. Лио не видел той лаборатории, откуда бы ему знать, что это.

— Модуль необходим для наших исследований. — Элис смотрела спокойно и равнодушно. 

— Здравствуй, Гало, — произнес вдруг громкий голос, и Гало дернулся, поняв, что не заметил Крея. — Перестань донимать Элис вопросами, давай лучше я тебе на них отвечу сам.

Гало возмущенно фыркнул, но все-таки направился к нему.

— Лио, постой здесь, пока я разберусь с ним. — Про то, кем был для него Крей, Лио знал, и их желание поговорить наедине его не удивило. — Только ей не доверяй, и не соглашайся, если будет что-то предлагать! — Лио вдруг тихо усмехнулся, прикрывая рот рукой. — Что?

— Я давно уже не ребенок, чтобы пугать меня посторонними с конфетами, которым доверять не следует.

— А… ну да. — Гало улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя себя спокойнее. — В общем, ты подожди, а я скоро вернусь.

Уточнять, что он будет рядом, и Лио все время сможет его видеть, не было смысла: за неделю вместе они уже привыкли к этому, и Гало то и дело замечал, что уже на автомате проверяет, где находится Лио, зовет его с собой, выходя из комнаты, или идет следом за ним, когда выйти нужно Лио.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — Сегодня Крей выглядел лучше, менее встревоженным, пусть и все еще не выспавшимся.

— Как тебе и сказала Элис — о гостях.

— О Лио.

— Можешь называть его и так, это не отменяет того, что каждый гость, когда он появляется — только копия из твоих воспоминаний.

— Так. Я ухожу.

Крей отмахнулся, как будто не сомневаясь в том, что он этого не сделает, но настаивать перестал.

— Хорошо, пусть будет Лио. Мы выяснили, как спасти Землю.

— Так это же прекрасно! — Если бы они смогли это сделать, Гало, пожалуй, поблагодарил бы хоть Крея.

— Да. Есть еще то, что надо выяснить, но решение проблемы уже известно.

— Потушить магму? Я же сразу предлагал!

Крей смотрел на него, как на дурака, но к этому выражению Гало тоже привык — он так всегда смотрел с тех пор, как показал свое настоящее лицо. Гало было уже все равно.

— Не сомневаюсь, всю последнюю неделю ты был слишком занят, чтобы обратить внимание или посмотреть новости: извержения прекратились.

Теперь Гало и сам чувствовал себя дураком. Верно, новости он не смотрел, но небо стало заметно чище, то и дело проглядывало солнце, а в воздухе уже почти не ощущался запах гари. Он замечал, но наивно считал, что все это ему просто кажется, потому что теперь рядом с ним Лио.

— Значит, уже все? Земля не погибнет через несколько месяцев?

— Все еще может. Промары по-прежнему не ушли. — Крей махнул протезом в сторону, и Гало невольно обернулся посмотреть, на что он показывает.

— Лио?

— Все гости.

— Что?

— Они копии, сделанные из пламени промаров. И в настоящий момент все их пламя сосредоточено в них.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Отправить их обратно в другое измерение?

Гало почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. Он не хотел расставаться с Лио. Возможно, он бы смог полететь с ним.

— Без надобности. Достаточно уничтожить оболочку, чтобы промары догорели.

— Что?

— Я уже сказал.

— То есть вы собираетесь просто их убить? — Изнутри снова поднимался застарелый гнев. А он-то думал, что Крей исправился, пытался спасти Землю.

— Не убить. Они никогда на самом деле не были живыми существами в полном смысле слова. 

— Лио не копия! Я видел его кровь, трогал его — он такой же, как любой человек. — Гало отмахнулся от того, что видел в микроскопе Лючии, точно не собирался говорить об этом Крею.

Впечатленным Крей не выглядел.

— Маскировка. Мы изучали эту кровь — совсем другая структура, чем у человека. Чем у любого живого существа. Возможно, именно такие существа живут в мире Промаров.

— Но он способен жить здесь, как человек.

— Не совсем. Эта система зависит от стабильности пламени: они могут существовать, только находясь возле разлома. В большей части мира гостей зарегистрировано не было. Если вы просто отъедете достаточно далеко от города, все закончится для него плохо.

— Зачем нам куда-то ехать?

— Чтобы проверить гипотезу. Хотя ты все равно не поймешь. Думаешь, они бессмертны? Отнюдь. Дальше определенного расстояния начинается агония, и они рассыпаются пеплом. Потом, правда, возвращаются на следующий день, так что задача стоит найти способ уничтожить их окончательно.

— Почему ты просто не можешь оставить их в покое, даже теперь?

— Потому что тогда Земля будет уничтожена в несколько следующих месяцев. Ты так уверен, что существование сотни гостей стоят жизни нескольких миллионов людей? Значит, ты изменился.

— Да что ты обо мне думаешь!

— Ты собираешься жить с ним, как с человеком? Дело твое. Но со временем, находясь рядом с тобой, он все больше очеловечивается, развивается. Чем раньше их уничтожать, тем легче с ними расстаться, не воспринимать их, как людей. Иначе, когда он исчезнет, тебе будет еще больнее.

Что бы он понимал. Ему уже было так плохо все эти два месяца, что куда уж хуже. С Лио он был счастлив.

— Я не позволю тебе убить Лио! — Гало понял, что почти кричит, что наверняка его слышит и Лио, но теперь ему было все равно — слишком жгли изнутри злость и отчаяние.

— Спокойнее, Гало, — произнес вдруг Крей — неожиданно спокойно, так, как давно уже к нему не обращался. Его левая рука как будто случайно скрылась за дверцей шкафа. Гало не заметил, чтобы Крей открывал ее. Возможно, он так стоял все время, Гало не обращал внимания, был слишком занят этим неприятным разговором. Выглядело странно, будто он прятал там что-то. Или кто-то держал его за руку. Кто-то достаточно небольшой, чтобы поместиться в шкаф.

— Крей, что ты...

— Уходи, — сказал он тихо, и повторил, громче, более нервно. — Не беспокой его. Просто уходи.

Гало попятился и почти бегом заторопился к выходу, куда еще раньше направились Элис с Лио.

Всю дорогу до департамента Гало молчал, только все крепче сжимал руку Лио, не желая отпускать ни на секунду. Лио явно не понимал, что происходит, но не спрашивал, ждал, пока он сам ему скажет.

Гало не собирался говорить ему об этом.

***  
Дежурство выдалось спокойным, без вызовов, и такое было по-настоящему редким событием, которое стоило отметить, заказав пиццу и посмотрев фильм, прежде чем разойтись по домам. И, сидя в общей команде, Гало с удивлением понял, что ребята приняли Лио: не старательно изображали дружелюбие, а действительно считали его полноценным членом команды. 

Все казалось хорошо и правильно, но не думать о словах Крея Гало уже не мог. За прошедшие несколько дней Лио то и дело спрашивал, что с ним случилось, замечая его беспокойство, пытался разговорить и, кажется, обижался — человеческая черта, которой у него не было, когда он только появился, наверняка тоже часть его развития. Гало было стыдно, что из-за него у Лио вырабатываются такие черты характера. Возможно, стоило ему все рассказать, но после того, как Крей решил уничтожить всех двойников, сделать это стало страшнее. Он не собирался отдавать Лио Крею снова.

На большом экране как раз вовсю шла погоня, мелькали сигнализации и неслись машины, и Гало увлеченно следил за ними — все следили, даже шеф, пусть и старался делать вид, что фильм ему не особо интересен. Иногда рука привычно искала рядом Лио: дома они смотрели бы фильм, сидя в обнимку, но после нескольких таких поползновений на работе, Лио стал отсаживаться подальше. Чтобы не было лишних соблазнов, так он говорил. И, в общем-то, Гало был с ним согласен: вести так себя на работе было неправильно. Но тело все равно пыталось найти Лио рядом.

Он заметил, когда Лио встал с соседнего дивана, но тот не позвал его с собой, а значит, собирался дойти максимум до отсека кухни, не выходя из комнаты. И Гало снова уткнулся в экран.

А потом шум фильма и погони перекрыла сирена — уже здесь, в департаменте, не на экране.

В кабинет шефа они ворвались все вместе, и Гало застыл, увидев посреди комнаты ледяную глыбу с вмерзшим в нее Лио, не понимая, как это могло произойти, пока не увидел валявшийся рядом пистолет с пулями абсолютной заморозки — конфисковали у Ледяных сил, да и заперли в сейфе. Сейчас в сейфе была дыра, кодовый замок будто вырван из металлического нутра.

— Зачем он это сделал? — потрясенно произнес Гало.

Все молчали, видимо, не зная, что ему ответить.

— Этот лед ведь тоже можно растопить, — сказала Лючия. — У нас нечем, но у Крея наверняка найдется. А если не найдется, могут еще собрать.

— Да ты и сама собрать наверняка можешь, — отозвался Варис.

— Точно! — Как всегда, увидев перед собой интересную задачу, Лючия забыла обо всем. — Сейчас и пойду.

— Разморозим, не волнуйся.

— Гало? — уточнила Айна.

Они все старались помочь, поддержать его, а Гало только и мог, что смотреть на Лио в глыбе льда и пытаться понять, что произошло.

— Спасибо, — сказал он тихо, ни на кого не глядя.

— Тогда пойдем? Я сейчас напишу Элис, Лючия тоже подумает. Уже завтра все сделаем. А пока пойдем домой.

— Не сомневайся. — Варис обхватил его руками и попытался утащить к двери. Но отпустил, как только Гало начал сопротивляться.

— Я пока посижу здесь. Сколько понадобится. — Он подошел к глыбе льда, сел на пол, лицом к ней и приготовился ждать.

Он не заметил, когда все ушли, просто смотрел и думал, что заставило Лио сделать это. Лед под рукой был холодным, но теплее, чем он ожидал, Лио внутри выглядел спокойным и красивым, будто уснул.

Когда раздался слабый треск, Гало решил, что ему померещилось. Треск стал громче, и он вскочил на ноги. Толща льда, которая не должна была растаять никогда, раскалывалась, облетала кусками. Она пошатнулась, начиная заваливаться, но Гало подхватил, с трудом удерживая, опустил на пол. Казалось, что вместе со льдом разобьется и Лио.

Бледная, покрытая инеем кожа постепенно приобретала цвет, глаза открылись, невидяще глядя в потолок, а потом Лио закашлялся, перевернулся на живот, выталкивая из себя воду и куски льда.

Гало бросился к нему, придержал за дрожащие, как будто в ознобе, плечи.

— Что... У меня не получилось? — тихо сказал он наконец. — Жаль.

Он старательно не смотрел на Гало.

— Лио... Зачем ты это сделал?

— Но я ведь не Лио. — Он наконец повернулся к Гало.

— Что? Нет.

— Да. Ты знаешь, что я ненастоящий. Я только мешаю тебе.

Лио сел на пол, ссутулился, отстраняясь от него, и Гало почувствовал, что что-то в нем разбилось. Он обнял Лио, прижал к себе. В первый момент тот дернулся, но Гало удержал.

— Прекрати! Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной! Я люблю тебя.

Лио поднял голову, разглядывал его, будто пытался понять.

— Зачем тебе это? Ты не меня любил, а другого, настоящего.

— Нет. Сейчас я люблю тебя. Понимаешь?

Лио покачал головой, улыбаясь грустно и устало.

— Ты мне ничего не говорил, и в начале я не замечал. Думал, твои коллеги смотрят на меня так, потому что не привыкли, не доверяют полностью. Это нормально, такое бывает. И то, что ничего не помню, и остальные странности. Я же вижу, вокруг все изменилось, небо другое... но вначале как будто что-то отвлекало, мешало осознать. А ты мне ничего не рассказывал. — Гало пытался перебить его, объяснить, что все не так, но Лио закрыл ему рот до сих пор холодной ладонью. — Подожди. А потом в той лаборатории, пока ты говорил с Креем, Элис мне все рассказала: и про то, что настоящий я давно умер, и что я только отражение твоего разума, которое сделали промары. Я бы не поверил, но все совпадало: я ведь правда не сплю, мне не нужна еда... я не человек. А еще она рассказала, что я должен умереть, чтобы спасти землю.

— Лио... Я не дам им тебя убить, ты совсем что ли?

Лио тихо засмеялся.

— Похоже на тебя. Тогда, в том большом роботе ты тоже хотел спасти всех. Но у нас ведь не получилось?

— А теперь получится. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Уже придумали другие. Осталось только найти способ убить меня так, чтобы я не вернулся, как в прошлый раз.

— Она тебе и это рассказала?

— Да. Я понимаю, не объясняй. Элис рассказала, что вы не собирались его убивать, это получилось случайно. И он тоже был ненастоящим, как и я...

— Он тоже был живым. И ты живой. И для меня — настоящий. — Гало машинально схватил его за плечи, встряхнул, не зная, как сделать так, чтобы он перестал говорить и, еще хуже, думать, всякую ерунду. — Ну как тебе объяснить?

Гало отпустил Лио и вцепился себе в волосы, злясь на Элис, которая влезла, куда ее не просили, на себя, что допустил это.

— Но я ведь тоже как тот: не могу отойти от тебя ни на шаг, не все помню... Зачем я тебе? Я же причиняю тебе боль, постоянно напоминаю своим присутствием, что тот, настоящий, умер. А я не хочу делать тебе больно, я тоже тебя люблю, хоть и ненастоящий...

Он замолчал, и Гало снова сжал его в объятьях, чувствуя как он дрожит.

— Ты настоящий. И я счастлив, что ты сейчас со мной.

— Правда?

— Да.

***  
Гало был уверен, что прошло очень много времени. Но в общей комнате все еще горел свет. Айна сидела на диване, смотрела в телефон. Когда они вошли, подняла голову. Кажется, она плакала.

— Лио! С тобой все в порядке?

— Да.

— Я рада. — Она попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось плохо.

На ее телефоне высветилось новое сообщение, и Гало вспомнил, с кем она собиралась связываться.

— Передай своей сестре, чтобы она больше не лезла к нам. И так уже навредила достаточно. — Прозвучало грубо, и Гало сам понимал, что Айна не должна отвечать за поступки Элис, но сдержаться не удалось.

Айна вздрогнула, прикрыла экран телефона рукой.

— Я уже знаю, что она сделала. И почему. — Айна выглядела усталой и несчастной. —  
Пойми, к Элис тоже приходит... гость. Я его не знаю, но в первый день она была очень обеспокоена. Да и сейчас…

— Гость? — Гало не помнил, чтобы видел рядом с ней кого-то, когда приходил. — Она же всегда была одна?

Айна опустила голову.

— Она каждый раз убивает его, как только он появляется.

Гало застыл.

— И ты ее после этого защищаешь?

— Нет. Мы поссорились. Вряд ли она теперь будет звонить. Но если есть способ оставить Лио, она обещала найти его.

— Я ей не верю.

Айна промолчала. Кажется, она тоже не верила: то ли в возможность существования этого способа, то ли в свою сестру.

***  
Гало пытался не смотреть новости, не знать о том, что происходило вокруг. Но невольно заглядывал в телефон, пока Лио не видел, высматривая подробности. Об этом писали мало, почти ничего. Да и вряд ли об уничтожении гостей стали бы объявлять в газетах. Проснувшись однажды ночью и заметив рядом светящийся экран, понял, что Лио тоже ищет что-то.

В какой-то момент Гало действительно поверил, что Элис попытается найти другой способ, обычно она прислушивалась к Айне. Но время шло, а ее отношения с Айной, кажется, так и не наладились. Он пытался и сам звонить Крею — если способ был, то, возможно, хотя бы он смог бы что-то сделать. Но на звонки Крей не отвечал.

На смену наладившейся было погоде пришла засуха, и снова начались пожары. Гало перестал надеяться, что Крей ошибся. Гало знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, но отдавать им Лио не собирался. А спустя несколько недель молчания убедил себя, что они просто не смогут найти способ.

***  
Утром Гало проснулся поздно. Лио рядом не было, но он уже пытался научиться отходить чуть дальше — не видя его, но зная, что он рядом, в соседней комнате. Если не закрывать двери, у него вполне получалось. Тело приятно ломило от того, чем они занимались ночью, но все равно хотелось еще. В последнее время их особенно тянуло друг к другу. Гало понимал, что, наверное, так они просто пытались успокоить тревогу, которая никак иначе не унималась. Но это все равно было хорошо.

— Эй, Лио?

Когда никто не отозвался, Гало начал догадываться, что произошло что-то страшное. Чувствовал, пока бесцельно ходил по квартире и искал, и окончательно понял, увидев записку, прижатую к столу его телефоном.

«Гало, прости, другого способа нет. Если промары не уйдут, земля погибнет, а я этого не хочу. Я тебя люблю».

Гало не помнил, как он гнал на своем байке к лабораториям, не понимая, как получилось, что Лио смог уйти так далеко от него — и уже почти не сомневаясь, что он ушел не сам. Зная, кто мог стоять за всем этим.

Он думал, что его не пропустят, но его никто не задерживал. В этот раз Элис не ждала за воротами, и Гало сразу, не думая, побежал в ту комнату с торца здания, распахнул створки — но в лаборатории было пусто. Только ощущался слабый запах озона.

Из всех мест здесь он знал только еще одно. Он вернулся туда, в длинный коридор, к массивной двери в его конце, колотил по двери, не ожидая, что ему откроют. Но открыл Крей быстро, распахнул дверь, и даже не стал уворачиваться, когда кулак Гало ударил его в лицо. 

— Это все ты! Где Лио? Что ты с ним сделал?

— Лио больше нет.

— Что?

— Я нашел способ уничтожить гостей.

Гало медленно разжал руки, отпуская его. Вся злость, которую он принес с собой, вдруг ушла, накатило опустошение.

— Он вернется.

— Теперь нет. Это окончательно.

— Зачем? Зачем ты убил его?

— Потому что это было необходимо. Мы пытались найти другой способ, но их не существует.

— Врешь. Ты всегда хотел его убить, и теперь сделал это!

— Только в тот раз. Сейчас я не стал бы этого делать, будь хоть какая-то возможность этого избежать. Я знаю, что он тебе был дорог.

— Врешь… — Гало сполз на пол, чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывают слезы.

— Он был последним оставшимся из гостей, мы нашли способ еще неделю назад. — Только сейчас до Гало дошло, что рядом с Креем больше нет того ребенка, которым он сам был в детстве, которого он почему-то не уничтожал, как Элис, хотя наверняка мог. Значит, теперь и его тоже. — Мне правда очень жаль.

Гало плакал навзрыд, как будто сам был этим ребенком, и не стал отталкивать Крея, когда тот присел рядом и обнял его.


End file.
